Sometimes it takes a little opposition
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: Ginny finds that the person who needs her help the most is the one that doesn't want it. What ever is a girl to do? *chapter 8 updated*
1. Just A Trip To the Library

"Hermoine, I don't get this!" Harry said, a hint of frustration in his voice as he crunched up his parchment into a wrinkly ball for the hundredth time that night.   
  
Ginny looked over his shoulder as she passed. "What don't you get?"   
  
"This star chart, I can't find the eye of Pegasus! If I can't find it, how can I tell where it'll be?" He practically yelled.  
  
"That's easy, Harry." She said shrugging.   
  
"Oh really?" He said suspiciously.  
  
"Where is Pegasus?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry pointed on his chart at the constellation.   
  
"Good. Now, where's the head?"  
  
"What does this have to do with it?"  
  
"How do you expect to find the eye of the Pegasus if you don't look at its face?" Ginny retorted.  
  
"...Oh." Harry said and grinned. "Thanks Ginny!" He said and began to write down the dates.   
  
Ginny sighed and looked over at Hermoine who was absorbed in a spell book. "How ever do you put up with them?"   
  
"I pretend that I'm reading." Hermoine said with a sly grin, never looking up from the pages.   
  
"Hermoine, the books upside down." Ginny said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I know, but they aren't that efficient with details." She said with a giggle as she turned the book right side up.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and headed to the library in hopes of getting a copy of a cherished book. The halls were deathly silent and the soles of her shoes sent a giant clap echoing down the hall. Turning left at a great staircase she stepped onto the narrow carpeted strips in hopes of preventing the eerie clicks.   
  
"What do you mean you're failing?!" A voice boomed angrily from around the corner.   
  
"Which part didn't you understand? I'm or failing?" an all to familiar voice asked sarcastically.  
  
A loud sickening smack ran through the air and the sound of crashing furniture was heard. Ginny sneaked into the doorway and gasped at what she saw. Draco Malfoy was laying down in what had previously been a table and now books lay scattered around the floor around him. He said up the dim candlelight gleaming off of his nearly white hair, he glared at the tall man that Ginny remembered as his father.   
  
"Don't hit me." Draco announced angrily.   
  
"Don't defy me!" The tall man grabbed his son by the fronts of his robes bringing Draco up face to face. "You bring your marks up or you will have hell to pay." He said and threw his son down. "I will be back to... check on your improvement." Lucious said and disappeared with a loud pop.   
  
"Great. Just great!" Draco said stumbling to his feet. Ginny watched on, feeling extremely awkward as she watched Malfoy pickup dozens of books and pile them on top of each other. A sick feeling boiled in the pit of her stomach. Just how often did this happen?  
  
"Repairo Oakus!" Ginny yelled and flicked her wand at the shattered oak. A green light surrounded the rubble and it floated up and slowly reformed itself into a serviceable table, give or take a few hairline cracks.   
  
Malfoy snapped around, his aqua colored eyes blazing in shock.   
  
"You, Weasel? What do you want?" He demanded tossing a book onto the floor at her feet.   
  
" To help, if I can." Ginny said firmly bending down and picking up the book.   
  
"Spying now were you? Wouldn't put it past a Gryfindor. 'Specially a Weasel!" He shouted.  
  
Ginny's cheeks burned in anger but she calmly stepped forward and looked Draco in the eye for a tense moment. His eyes burned with so many mixed emotions that Ginny couldn't help but look away, that's when she noticed the dark bruise forming on his left jaw line. Slowly Ginny lifted her hand to the offending spot, gingerly examining it until he brought a hand up sharply and hissed at her, squeezing her hand tightly to the point that her fingertips turned purple.   
  
"Don't say anything to anyone, or you'll be sorry."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." She spat as she yanked her hand away and shook the circulation back. "You should get that looked at." She said and shoved the book into his stomach. "My offer still stands, if you can rise above your inflated ego that is." She said and turned her heel and heading back to Gryfindor tower. Suddenly she didn't feel like reading.  
  
Climbing into the Gryfindor common room she collapsed into an overstuffed heather chair and glared into the fire.   
  
"What's up Ginny?" Ron asked as he glanced up from a game of wizarding chess allowing Fred to whisper to his knight.   
  
"NOTHING!" she said getting up and climbing the stairs.   
  
Fred and Ron looked at each other. "Slytherin!" They said in unison.   
  
"Oooohhhh, I've got just the thing to fix that problem." George said with a grin. "I just developed them!"   
  
Meanwhile Ginny glared at the ceiling. Why, oh why, did she have to see that. Why did she have to pity Draco? He was a Slytherin, the exact opposite of herself, why should she care what happens to him.   
  
"Because it's not right!" She said and threw her shoe across the room.   
  
Sometimes, being nice wasn't easy. But that's where the Gryfinder courage comes in…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors Note.   
So how is it. Just an idea I had. Lemme know what you think 


	2. Potion Solution

Professor Snape glared at his class in disdain. It was no secret that he hated all of his students, some more then others.   
  
"Malfoy!" He snapped at the boy who was busy scribbling down notes.   
  
"Yes sir?" Malfoy asked standing beside his desk.   
  
"What is the key thing to remember if you are making a bi-cell transformation potion?" Snape asked with a sneer.   
  
"Um…"Malfoy said thinking hard.   
  
Ginny glanced at the situation and wrote quickly on her hand the answer. Pointing her wand and her hand she mummers a quick charm and watched the ink seep into her hand. With a grin she watched as Malfoy glanced at his paper and with a confused expression read the words that had just written themselves on his paper.   
  
"Time. If you let the potion sit to long it won't as effective."   
  
"Very well, do sit Malfoy."   
  
Malfoy took a seat and whispered something to Crab who was beside him. Crab shook his head and shrugged.   
  
"I saw that."   
  
"What?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I saw what you did." Hermoine said beside her.   
  
"You won't tell will you?" Ginny hissed.  
  
"No. But I still saw that." Hermoine said with a wink and turned her attention back to the stiff backed teacher.  
  
Twenty minutes went by and the bell finally went off, as Snape was about to scream at Longbottom for once again wiping out a full supply of a vital ingredient in his haste to finish.   
  
Ginny grabbed her things and headed out of the creepy dungeon. As she was climbing the stairs someone snatched a book away from her arm.   
  
"Oh, what's this?" Malfoy said as he slowly opened the cover of the book.   
  
"That's mine!" Ginny said holding her hand out with a subtle motion.   
  
"Come and get it. You know, I don't think I've read this one. I just might keep it." He said.   
  
"If you have brain one in that head of yours, you'll give the book back you my sister you jerk." Ron said from behind her. Draco raised a brow and shoved the book into Ginny's hand.   
  
"What would I do with a raggedy book like that anyway?" He asked menacingly.   
  
Ron started to step forward but was held back by Harry who had grabbed his arm.   
  
Draco turned around and marched up the stairs leaving his arrogant laughter behind.  
"One of these days!" Ron shouted angrily.   
  
"He's not worth detention, Ron." Harry said pointedly as gestured his head down the stairs at Snape who had apparently watched the whole thing with a frown.   
  
"Lets go." Ron said marching ahead of them all the way up the stairs.   
  
"What was that all about?" Hermoine asked as she stepped up beside Ginny on the stairs.   
  
Ginny only shrugged and made her way through the halls.   
  
"I'm going to the library, care to join me?" Hermoine asked.   
  
Ginny stopped and looked at Harry and Ron, who were making their way to the grounds.   
  
"Sure, why not." Ginny said with a nod.   
  
The two girls walked slowly down the halls talking about anything that came up. Hermoine had grown to become like a big sister to Ginny and they were practically inseparable.   
  
"So, what was that back in class?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"I sent a note to Ron." Ginny said trying to hide it.  
  
"I'm not blind. I know that you sent 'him' that message." Hermoine said with emphasis. " So spill."   
  
"Hey, I know what it's like to be grilled like that. Everyone deserves some help sometime." Ginny reasoned.   
  
Hermoine made a face. "Look, I thought you could trust me, obviously I was wrong." With this she stopped and turned around marching away from the library.  
  
You had to hand it to Hermy; she could sniff out a liar a mile away. With a sigh Ginny stepped into the massive library. Choosing a table she started to set up for a night of studying. Grabbing her quill in her right hand she reached for the first thing on her list. As she reached for her potions book she noticed "When the Clock Strikes Midnight" sitting there looking lonely. Shrugging her shoulders she set her quill down and opened the book. A piece of paper fell out of two of the pages and onto her lap.   
  
She frowned slightly and set the book down. Picking up the folded note she opened it.   
  
"I know it was you. I guess I should thank you. However I don't need any Gryfinder bleeding hearts meddling in my affairs. So mind your own business.  
  
~D.M~"  
  
  
"Oh, you're so grateful aren't you, you egomaniac!" Ginny said slamming the paper down. "If you don't want my help, to friggen bad. 'Sides, who's he calling a bleeding heart!" She said standing tall. She reached down and grabbed the note and tossed it into a local trashcan with much show. Maria Hendred a first year Hufflepuff looked at Ginny strangely, not that Ginny really cared.   
  
'I'm going to help you Draco Malfoy, even if it's the last thing I ever do!' Ginny thought as she marched out of the library.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors Note: Chapter 2's up. Please read and review. 


	3. Dinnertime Discussions

That day at dinner Hermoine wouldn't talk to Ginny and the tension got so thick that even the boys weren't speaking. Ginny gingerly poked at her food.   
  
"So… who won the game?" Hermoine asked vaguely without much enthusiasm.   
  
"We did, but Ravenclaw put up hell of a fight." Fred said before he stuck a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.   
  
Ginny looked at her brother with a look of disgust. "Excuse me." she said and left the table and headed towards the exit.   
  
Suddenly something ripped and she looked down to notice that the hem of her robe had gotten caught on a needle.   
  
"Repairo!" said a voice from close by as she held the hem for closer inspection. She looked up only to be confronted by a pair of aqua eyes.   
  
"Thanks." she said and started to turn around.   
  
"I just have one question for you… why? Why do you want to help?" He asked suspiciously.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Does it matter?"  
  
"YES!" He hissed grabbing a hold of her sleeve.   
  
"Ahum!" Someone cleared their throat. Ginny and Malfoy looked up to see Snape glaring down at them. "I'm assuming that there is no misbehavior going on here." He said folding his arms out in front of him.  
  
"No sir!" Malfoy said with a firm shout.   
  
"Malfoy was helping me mend a tear." Ginny said.   
  
"Is this true, Malfoy?" Snape said quizzically.  
  
"Yes, sir." He said and let go of her sleeve.   
  
The harsh teacher glared at them past his large bulbous nose. "If that is all." He said and turned around and made his way to the staff table in a flurry of robes.   
  
"For such a pain in the but, he sure has a flair for the dramatic." Ginny said shaking her head.   
  
A grin slowly spread across Draco's face, even though it was plain that he tried to stop it.   
  
'Perhaps he is human.' She thought.   
  
"If you really think you can help me, be my guest." He said gruffly efficiently burying the whole human theory.   
  
"Meet me in the library at midnight." Ginny said with a firm nod.   
  
Malfoy nodded and returned to his table.   
  
Hemoine watched the whole thing from the Gryfindor table. "They're up to something and I'm going to find out what."  
  
"What are you rambling about?" Ron asked Hermoine.   
  
"Your sister. Her and Malfoy are up to something I just know it!" She insisted.  
  
"Ginny's my sister, us Weasles are born with Malfoy dislike in our blood! If anything's up, it's a mutual rivalry." He said with half a roll in his mouth.   
  
"I'm telling you I saw them smiling together!"   
  
"I think you're seeing things." Ron said with a doubtful grin. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?"  
  
Hermoine growled and smacked him upside the back of the head hard enough to make him spit out the roll, which landed disgustingly onto the Slytherin table.   
  
"I believe this belongs to you." Malfoy said laying a napkin down in distaste.   
  
"Wow! That's the farthest I'm ever seen a half chewed roll fly!" George exclaimed loudly.   
  
"Pity you didn't hit anybody." Fred added.   
  
Malfoy only looked on in grim disgust. "I feel for you Potter." He said sarcastically.   
  
"That was odd." George said.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"I was at least expecting a snappy comeback but…" Fred started.  
  
"Eh, don't be too worried, he's just mellowing out in his old age." George continued.   
  
Harry and Hermoine rolled their eyes as the Weasles laughed.   
  
"I think I'm going to be sick if I hang around any longer." Hermoine announced as she pushed away her plate.   
  
"I'll go with you." Harry said standing up. Together they walked out of the room.   
  
Fred and George were laughing but Ron only sat thinking. Maybe something was up.   
  
Harry and Hermoine were in the common room working on homework when Ron crawled in through the painting.   
  
"Ugh! Why can't we just have a door?" he mumbled.   
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked from where he worked on his paper.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." he muttered. "Hermoine, can I talk to you?"   
  
Hermoine looked up from where she was working out a potions essay and saw the look on Ron's face. "Sure, Ron." she said setting her quill down and walking over to a distant corner of the room. "What is it?"  
  
"Remember earlier when you said that you thought that something was up with Malfoy?" He asked.  
  
"And your sister, Yes." Hermoine said wondering if there was a point behind this interrogation.   
  
"What exactly did you see?" he asked.   
  
"Ginny was leaving then she looked down at the hem of her robes. Then Malfoy stood beside her and grabbed her sleeve. Snape came by gave them the look down turned around. It looked like Ginny said something and they both smiled."   
  
"Oh, like in an aggressive challenging way!" Ron said sounding relieved.  
  
"Nooo…. More like the 'hey that was a good one' type of way." Hermoine said as she stretched out the 'no'.   
  
Ron wasn't paying attention and was already in the middle of trying to copy Harry's homework.   
  
It was pointless she knew, but she just had to get him to understand somehow. Shaking her suspicions away she started to work on her Essay.   
  
The clock by the fireplace slowly turned to 11 o'clock and then 12 o'clock. Hermoine looked up to find that the common's room was empty and that the fire was going out. Stretching she started to pack her things up when the squeak of the fifth step caught her attention. Hurriedly she dashed behind an overstuffed chair and bit her lip to keep from calling out. She watched as Ginny checked the room for occupants and finished her way down the stairs. Nervously she grabbed her pack from off a side table and snuck out through the portal.   
  
"That's it, she's definitely up to something." Hermoine said. The second ringing of the mantle clock reminded her of the time and she ran upstairs. She was definitely going to need some sleep. Hopefully Ron would believe her tomorrow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's chapter 3. Hopefully it'll get better. 


	4. The First Meeting

Ebony shadows stretched out in terrifying angles and her heart pounded hungrily in her chest. The strange banners hanging from the ceiling growled and hissed at her respectfully as she passed and several paintings were whispering around her, their constant painted voices filling the room with an almost threatening mantra, which quickened her pulse further.  
  
She found it hard to breath and her fingers were shaking. It was for this reason that she accidentally dropped her sack in front of the library entrance resulting in a colossi crash that she prayed couldn't be heard outside of the room.   
  
Ginny bent to get her sack when someone grabbed her arm causing her to jump with a start. Immediately she drew her wand due to her paranoia.   
  
"Shhh…. It's me!" a voice said behind her.   
  
"Malfoy?!" She asked. This would probably be the only time that she would be happy to see him. "Thank god!"  
  
"You act like someone's out to get you." He said grabbing her sack.   
  
"For your information some has been out to get me."   
  
"Let me guess, Vol-"   
  
"The Dark Lord!" Ginny insisted with a hiss. "Now, that you know that the worlds one true boogey man is after me why don't we get into the library already?"   
  
"Boogey Man?" he asked with a raised brow.   
  
"Muggle term." She answered and grabbed his hand and dragged him into the library. "Let's get started. Where's your stuff?"   
  
"Over there." He said pointing at where a pile of books and a parchment lay.   
  
"What are you having trouble with?" She said as she marched over and grabbed the chair beside him.   
  
"Charms mostly, some potions and a little transfiguration." He announced pulling the chair up.  
  
"Ok, let's start with potions, Snape isn't half as forgiving then the other two." She said with a grin.   
  
"Sounds good." He said after a pause and sat down.   
  
"Anything specific potion you have trouble with?" Ginny asked as she opened her book.   
  
"Pretty much everything." Draco said with a sigh.   
  
"Well, that's a lot to cover… how about the Bi- cell transformation potion?"   
  
"We were talking about that in class." he nodded, stray locks of blond hair slipping over his eyes.   
  
"Yep. Ok, it's on page…. 357." She said as she flipped through her own book.   
  
"Ok." He said pressing a finger along the spine of the page.   
  
"Now, this particular spell has four highly important parts. Take a guess at what those are?"   
  
"Time, I remember that." He said.   
  
"Good. Try another." She insisted.   
  
"Freshness of the ingredients?" He asked.  
  
"Great! If the Toe wart isn't garden fresh then it won't work."   
  
"Something about… The grade of preparation."   
  
"Very good! It kind of messes with the potency. Write that down."   
  
"Oh, thanks." He said and immediately started to put the words on paper.   
  
"What next?" Ginny said expectantly.  
  
"Heat?" He asked looking up with uncertainty.  
  
"Nope." Ginny said with a firm grin.  
  
"What is it then?" He asked.   
  
"If I just gave you the answers, I'd be meddling now wouldn't I?" She said with an evil smirk.   
  
"Some help you are!" He sniffed.   
  
"Look on page 360 under important in bold red print."   
  
"No human contact?" He asked as he red the page.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Um…why?" He asked.   
  
"Good question let's thing on that. Toewart is used for what other than this?"  
  
"A flaw remover." he said automatically.  
  
"Common, more detail." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Ok, a wart remover." he said.  
  
"Bingo! So it would be safe to say that a) it is an acid b) it can be affected by human skin oils. It also can explode." She noted.   
  
He made a face. "I don't even want to ask how you know that."  
  
"Fred and George, the experiment with explosives." She said with a shrug.   
  
The night continued onward in such a manor with both parties trying to forget that they didn't like each other.   
  
"Ok, now do you understand?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I think so." He said with a small grin. "This isn't as hard as I thought."  
"Nope. Do questions 1-3 and let me know when you're finished." She said and turned to pull out "When the Clock Strikes Midnight".   
  
She had just gotten to the part where Max, the private investigator was trapped in an underground holding block when she noticed that Malfoy was calling her.   
  
"Ginny? Ginny!" He asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's a really good book! So lemme see." She said and looked over his shoulder at his paper.   
  
"Questions one and two are right but how did you come up with that." She asked.  
  
"It asked for a charm that could be used to extinguish a fire." He said raising a brow.   
  
"Yes, but that is a inferno charm." She said with confusion.   
  
"Feed fire with fire and it can't breath." he said with a shrug.   
  
"Sounds good, but highly impractical. The more commonly used answer is "aqua submergus." She said.   
  
"Ok." He said and knodded.   
  
"Good answer though, you really thought about that." Ginny grinned and then yawned.   
  
"What time is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um…" She said looking at her wrist, "Two hairs past a freckle, eastern elbow time?" She said with a sheepish grin. "I must of left my watch in my dorm. Either way, it's really, really late." She said as she started to pack her things up.   
  
Malfoy nodded and started to pack his things up. "You know, if we were to do this every other day, I could keep up." he said.   
  
"Certainly not at these hours!" Ginny said hiding a yawn.   
  
"Of course not at these hours, we'd be falling asleep everywhere." Draco announced.   
  
"How about Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays between 4 and 5 o'clock?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Can't, I've got practice." He said as he grabbed his book sack.   
  
" Oh yeah, hmmm…let's discuss this when I'm actually coherent." She said softly.  
  
"Tired?" He asked.   
  
"Dead." She said and yawned again.   
  
"I guess it is pretty late. Oh, here." he said handing her, her book bag.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Well, see you tomorrow, I guess." She said and blew out the candles in the library.   
  
"Let's keep this between us and the wall." Draco said.   
  
"Absolutely." She agreed and started out into the hall.   
  
As she was about to head in the opposite direction as Malfoy a question burned inside her. "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?" He said from behind her.  
  
"Is your father always like that?" She asked.   
  
"Isn't that normal?" He asked confused.   
  
"No. It isn't normal. He really should be reported." She said bitterly.   
  
"Look, don't go making a big deal out of this." He said hurriedly.  
  
"I won't. It's a decision you have to make on your own." She said softly.  
  
"Well, thanks again." He said and she heard the sounds of his footsteps running away.   
  
'He's scared.' she thought. 'And I don't blame him one bit.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4...man I'm on a roll. 


	5. The Name of the Game is Pain

Weeks had passed and with every passing moment Hermoine grew more and more suspicious. Fortunately, Ron had yet to grasp the subtle hints that Granger had been dropping.   
  
At present Ginny sat at the Gryfindor table and was trying to eat which was difficult since for the past four day she'd been coaching Draco through every possible angle for his upcoming Charms test. Since she had the period free she had stood outside his class while he took his test. He had walked in with a grim and nervous express and when he came out it wasn't much better. If you were to ask Ginny who was more rattled about the results she couldn't give you a positive answer, but one thing was for sure; her housemates were starting to raise brows at her jumpiness.   
  
"Stop being stupid. You're Virginia Weasley, You are dignified, you are confident…you are dumping your pumpkin juice!" She said as she immediately started to rectify the situation by dabbing at the cloth with a napkin.   
  
Something was flung onto her table and she looked across the way to the Slytherin table, where Draco sat laughing at her. Covertly she stuck her tongue out and continued to dab at the spot.   
  
"Um…Ginny?" A voice asked beside her.   
  
"Hmm?" Ginny asked not looking up from the stain.   
  
"Have you forgotten that you're a witch or something?" Ron asked looking at her strangely.   
  
Ginny could of slapped herself as she pulled out her wand.   
  
"Reversio!" The spill pilled back up and flew into the pitcher.   
  
"I was beginning to wonder…" Ron replied.   
  
"Sorry, it's just that stupid test." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Ginny? What test?" Hermoine asked.   
  
"That Charms test yesterday." She replied as she started to peel an orange.   
  
"Um…you didn't have a test yesterday." Hermoine replied.  
  
"Oh, I know. It's a contagious tension!" Ginny said lamely, hoping that in her chipper tone it sounded natural.   
  
"Maybe you should have been in Hufflepuff." George said shaking his head.   
  
"George Weasley!" She said screaming at her brother.   
  
"Uh… Hurricane Ginny incoming!" Fred announced and within moments George and Fred were off of their seats and running madly out of the great hall.   
  
Ginny returned shortly afterward with a smug expression.   
  
"So what did you do?" A voice said as she passed the Slytherin table.   
  
"Let's just say they won't be sitting for a while." She said with a grin and never glanced away from her table. But even as she sat she could still hear the hearty laughter from Draco.   
  
As Ginny reached for a fresh pitcher of juice the mail came in and thousands of letters dropped from the sky. She wasn't expecting the strange owl that sat down beside pig. It's massive beak looked razor sharp and its feathers gleamed with an unnatural light. This was obviously not your average owl. To further prove the strangeness there was a green serpent medallion hanging from its neck. She had no doubt whom this was from. Snatching the paper from its claw she started to read the green print on the top of the test.   
  
"96 well done Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps there's some hope for you yet. Keep up the good work."   
  
A 96! He scored a 96!   
  
Unable to hold in her excitement she jumped onto the table and let out an excited howl!   
  
"Yes! Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" She said shoving her fists in the air.   
  
The entire hall looked at her strangely, everyone thought that she had finally cracked. Well, everyone but Draco Malfoy who was laughing so hard he had to leave the hall.   
  
Ginny stopped and glanced out into the shocked faces of the staff and even the Slytherin.   
  
"Um… My pen pal got into a band." She said and climbed down the table grabbing her things and making a run for it, leaving the hall still wide eyed and slack jawed.   
  
As she slipped out of the hall someone grabbed her arm.   
  
"Quite a scene you put on!" Draco said with an open friendly grin.   
  
"Highly excellent my dear friend." She said with a grin. "A 96! You got a 96!"   
  
"I'm sure have of Hog warts is suspicious now but, thanks for the enthusiasm." Draco said with a grin. "I couldn't of done it without you're help!"   
  
They continued down the hall.  
  
"That's a 45 point up! Can you believe it?" She said grabbing his arm and stopped.   
  
"What?" He asked turning around only to enveloped in a massive hug.   
  
He awkwardly joined the hug and then let go. "You Weasleys, you get so riled up over nothing." He said trying to hide his embarrassment.   
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"You should know what it means."  
  
"List ion, I might act like a Weasley, but you will always bounce like a ferret." She said with a sly grin.   
  
He rolled his eyes.   
  
"So are you ready for the game?"   
  
"Prepare to loose," he said confidently.  
  
"Ah but how soon you forget." she said.   
  
"About what."   
  
"George's grades dropped so much that he's benched. They've got a new beater." She said with a grin.   
  
"Oh yeah, and who is this mysterious person?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm… that's for me to know and for you to find out." She said.  
  
********  
  
The crowed roared loudly and the stands were packed.   
  
"Welcome the Slytherins!" A Slytherin announcer proclaimed.  
  
"And our Seeker is…. Draco Malfoy!   
Keeper. John Marks!   
Beaters …. Katie Martial and Jack Ryan!  
Chasers…Denny Longarm, Margie Nelson, and Karen Richards!" and the annoying voice continued to announce their players.   
  
  
  
The green clad athletes strode out onto the field.   
  
Draco looked up into the stands, a ritual that he'd taken for luck. Not that it helped him any.   
  
"Now, welcome to the home game for the GRYFINDORS!" Hermoine shouted not able to not be excited.   
  
"A round of applause for our fearless leader and seeker…. Potter!  
Another big hand for our seeker…. R. Weasley!  
People put your hands together for the fabulous wonder beaters… F. Weasley and G. Weasley!  
Last but not least the colossal chasers… Bell, Johnson and Phillips!  
Will the Dream Team Please Stand UP!?" She said excitedly and getting a majorly disapproving glance from the Slytherin Announcer. Since she hadn't said anything offensive they couldn't hold it against her.   
  
Draco Weasley inwardly fumed. George Weasley was still in the game!  
The crowd roared with overall excitement. It charged the field and the competition had already begun.  
  
  
"The Balls are released! And they're up!" The two announcers screamed.   
  
The game marched on the chasers were certainly doing their jobs because every four or five seconds the announcers were screaming out points adjustments.   
  
Finally the half hour mark rung and the time out was called. Malfoy flew towards the beaters who were cheering themselves on.   
  
"What's this? Malfoy cruises in on the beaters. Will there is a confrontation?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"What the hell is going on here Weasley? I happen to have it on very good authority that you're benched." He snarled.   
  
Fred zoomed around and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder.   
  
"You might want' to look at the bench." He said with a grin.   
  
And look Malfoy did, there George Weasley sat grumpily but when he noticed he was being pointed at he stood up and blew a kiss at the confused Slytherin.   
  
Hermoine smiled. "Did I happen to mention that G. Weasley is Ginny Weasley? Ooops… Well temporarily replacing George Weasley is the littlest Weasley, Ginny!"   
  
Draco's eyes bulged and he looked over to see that the mystery beater had removed the heavy helmet and a massive cascade of red hair pooled down her back. Ginny cheekily winked and kissed the air and took off for a run around the field.   
  
No way. This wasn't happening. She'd been hitting bludgers at him and the chasers with such force. It couldn't have been little Ginny Weasley!   
  
Draco was pissed. He pulled up beside Ginny and glared at her. "We'll talk about this later."   
  
Ginny shrugged and went back to her game.   
  
Harry caught the Snitch leaving them with only 30 points over Slytherin with the additional 150. The crowd had cheered but Malfoy was majorly pissed. He would have caught the winged ball if a bludger hadn't nearly taken his head off.   
  
Oh yes, him and Ginny would definitely have a discussion about this.   
  
In the meantime he threw his broom down into the mud and kicked the loose quaffle against the Ravenclaw tower.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley skipped down the halls whistling the Gryfindor victory song.   
  
"We're Gryfindor  
We're victory  
We're strong  
We're bad   
We're cool  
You're history  
You're wrong  
We're glad  
'Gonna make you drool!  
No need to hang around  
Red and Gold rock the house!  
Gggggggrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyfffffffffffiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnndddddddddooorrrrrrr!  
Gggggggrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyffffffffiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnddddddddddooorrrrrrr!  
Gryfindor! Gryfindor! Yay Gryfindor!"  
  
"Would stop with the annoying ditty already. If I have to hear that one more time…"   
  
"Draco?" She asked turning around.   
  
He stood, still wearing his uniform, glaring at her.   
  
"Hi! How did I do?" She asked with a friendly smile.   
  
Draco took in an angry hiss and she saw his left eye twitch. "Oh you did fine, I can't deny that. But you should have told me!"   
  
"What, that I was gonna play?" She asked raising a brow.   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because…" he paused and looked around the room. Grabbing her harm tightly he dragged her into one of the open classrooms.   
  
"Hey! Draco, let go of my arm, you're hurting me! Let go dammit!" She said.   
  
He stopped and let go of her arm with a shove.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM!" She raged.   
  
"MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM? YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" He said with a glare.  
  
"Uh, no. You got that wrong! I am not you're problem. You're oversized ego is!" She said jabbing at his chest. He knocked her fingers aside.   
  
"Do you know just what COULD of happened out there? How many times has you're precious Potter gotten himself busted. Or me even!"   
  
"Draco, You're not making any sense!" She growled.   
  
"Just… aruughhhhh!" he said and threw his arms up in the air turning his back to her.   
  
"Oh no you don't! You will NOT turn you're back on my Malfoy!" She said grabbing a hold of his robes and tried to turn him around, and to her defense was doing a decent job of it. He stomped his foot down and pivoted so he once again had his back to her.   
  
Ginny fumed. Feeling the sudden urge she slapped him upside the back of the head sending looks sweat slicked silver hair flying upward. He coward forward and grabbed the back of his head momentarily shocked by the unexpected blow.   
  
"Look at me Malfoy!" She said.   
  
"Just get the hell out of here Ginny!" Draco said angrily, almost restrained.   
  
"Hell no. You picked this fight you're sure as hell going to see it through!" She said and shoved his back. He stepped forward to catch his balance quickly he pivoted to face her.   
  
"I'm not going to hit a girl now get the hell out of here now!" He said his eyes burning with fury.   
  
"Screw that! I can take anything you throw at me!" She screamed venomously.   
  
"Go!" he yelled gesturing towards the door.   
  
"NO!" She said and brought back her fist colliding with his left eye.   
  
By then any control that Draco had had was now long gone. He charged at her knocking her off of her feet and onto the dusty floor.   
  
Ginny grunted as they hit the floor but grabbed a hand full of his robes and pushed him up and successfully managed a good left hook to his jaw.   
Draco winced and brought his fist up crashing it into her jaw. She could taste the bitter flavor of blood on her lips where her bottom lip had split open. They continued to slug each other until Ginny shoved herself up and kicked Draco. He jumped up and grabbed her shoulders.   
  
Drained Draco held her back for a while, trying to keep him out of reach of her flailing legs and fists. Ginny stuck a leg out and managed to slide one of his feet out from under him. Together the started to fall into a wall. To both of their surprise the fell through it and down a shoot. Even as they were sliding downward into the darkness they still fought. Finally they were shot of the end of the shoot into a laundry room.   
  
The house elves screamed as the two crashed to the floor behind them in a heap with two thunderous groans. Neither of them had the ambition to continue fighting but they weren't going to let go of the grip they had on each other less they get tricked.   
  
Ginny was so upset her face was red and her lower lip was a bloody and quivering mess. Draco looked at the swelling of her eye and cheek. Immediately he was sorry. She looked up and saw as the anger slowly dissolved in his eyes. She still glared menacingly at him.   
  
He had one hand wrapped around he fist and one on the collar of her robes, her hands were caught in a handful of his hair and a vice grip on half of his neck.   
  
The seconds passed and Draco saw the anger, the intimidation, the confusion, and rage, and mostly though there was the hurt. He closed his eyes and when he opened them her green eyes were slowly filling with tears. And then it happened. For the life of him he couldn't understand why or how. But he bent down and kissed her slowly pulling her robes forward so he could reach her face. Then he pulled away.   
  
Expression played on her face and she slapped him. Hard. Right across his left cheek. Then she shoved him off of her and glared down at him.   
  
How had it come to this? Just hours ago they had been ecstatic over his recent triumph! Now what were they doing? Ginny got up and grabbed a house elf by the back of his pillowcase wears, event though they all had hats and socks as well.   
  
"How the hell do I get out of here?" She screamed.   
  
"Threw that door miss," It pointed at a dungeon like door and she stormed out of it.   
  
Draco got up and ran after her.   
  
"Leave me alone Draco!" She said as she knelt against the wall weakly.   
  
He sighed and collapsed next to her. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while." He said softly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." She said as she dabbed her lip with the sleeve of her robes.   
  
"Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?" He asked.   
  
"No." She said firmly and got up. He watched as she ran down the hall and he just leaned against the wall utterly alone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh yeah, chapter 5 whoooo baby! 


	6. Just Crummy

Draco Malfoy sat in his crummy room looking out his crummy window that had the crummy view but that was all ok because his life was just crummy anyway.   
  
Jacob Morgan, his roommate stepped in and glanced at Draco.   
  
"Are you ok Malfoy?"   
  
"… I don't have the foggiest." he said as he watched the rain pour down.   
  
"No, I mean, well your face." He said pointing.   
  
Draco would of released one of his first class bitter smiles if he knew that it wouldn't hurt like a sun of a goat.   
  
The entire left side of his face was black and blue. His eye was so swollen that it hurt all the time. He'd been sitting at the window holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. Ginny had a hell of a left hook, he thought bitterly.   
  
"You wanna go to the hospital wing?" The tall young man asked.   
  
"No. Jake, just had some… Issues." Draco said softly.   
  
"You sure man? I mean, that looks awfully bad."   
  
"It'll be gone by the time school starts again on Monday." he said without any conviction.   
  
He heard the scrapping of furniture being dragged and watched as Jacob brought a chair over and straddled it and looked out the window as well.   
  
"Girl trouble?"   
  
"Sort of. Not the typical kind though." Malfoy said miserably.  
  
"Five foot odd with glimmering green eyes and shimmering red hair and attitude that has the impact capability of a brick wall?" Jacob said nonchalant.   
  
"You forgot to mention pig headed, reckless, intelligent, beautiful, caring, patient, and has a right hook that Muhammad Ali would envy." Draco said stiffly.   
  
"You look like you'd know first hand." Jacob said.   
  
"I do."   
  
"Oh."   
  
The clock over their shelves ticked a few times.   
  
"Malfoy, my friend. You're screwed." Jacob said and laughed.   
  
Draco grinned and threw a pillow at his friend.   
  
"Don't I know it." he said  
  
"Well your girlfriend-"   
  
"Whoa! Who said she was my girlfriend? I know I didn't!" Draco said defensively.   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"She's my…friend. Ginny's just to special to muddy up everything." He said looking at his shoes.   
  
"Sounds like you already did that." Jacob said getting up.   
  
"Oh it wasn't just muddied up. I was a bloody avalache!"   
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Jacob asked.  
  
"… No clue."   
  
"Come on, let's go to the hospital wing. If they ask say that we got in a fight." Jacob said grabbing his s hand.   
  
Draco was dragged to the hospital wing where the nurse clicked her tongue and told him to sit down for a while.   
  
The door for the wing opened again this time Draco heard Ron's voice, as irritating as it was. "I can't believe you were riding your broom in this weather! Are you stupid! You could have been killed!"   
  
"Ron, shut up! I don't want to talk about." A muffled voice said behind the curtain next to him.   
  
The nurse came by and pulled the curtain as she prepared to apply some salves to his bruises.   
  
To his horror Ginny was on the mat in front of him and Ron was looking at them both.   
  
"What the hell is going on here. I know that this isn't a broom accident." Draco said glaring at Ginny who only rolled her eyes.   
  
Ron's eyes started to bulge as he slowly put pieces together. He balled his fist.   
  
This was definitely going to get ugly.   
  
"What the hell did you do to my sister you slime-ball son of a goat!"   
  
'Well, at least it can't get worse.' Draco thought.  
  
At that moment Dumbledore stepped into the room. "I was wrong."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
That's Chapter 6. Sorry it's so short but I have it all planed out. 


	7. Goo!

She only stared at her sneakers. How did things ever get so out of hand anyway?   
  
Ginny looked up and looked at Draco. His blond hair was filthy and stuck to his head. Every feature of his face was some how flawed. She felt the gentle sting of guilt plant itself in her stomach. The worst thing however was his expression underneath the bruises. Hurt. Maybe even shame. And she could tell that her expression was like a mirror.   
  
Ron was screaming his fool head off and Dumbledore only told him to meet him in his office and ushered her brother out the door of the hospital wing. The wise professor glanced at them, scanning each wound expression and feature on both of their faces in turn. He sighed and shook his head. "We find ourselves in a bit of a predicament." He announced.   
  
Her cheeks burned with utter shame. She was caught and now she was being sentenced.   
  
"It was my-" she started only to have it echoed simultaneously by a male voice. Draco. "… fault." She whispered with far less bravado.   
  
If his back had been facing him she was sure the old coot's eyes were twinkling in that odd mischievous nature of his.   
  
"Hmmm." she heard from him as he closed a curtain around the three of them and dismissing a house mate of Draco's.   
  
"Ginny, Draco… this is most troubling. You both have NEVER had a FIGHT on your records! This is extremely difficult." He said not looking at them. For once he was acting like a professor and not some rouge Grandfather that was saddled with children.   
  
Neither of them spoke and a lump formed in her throat. 'I will not cry. I will not cry… I WILL NOT CRY!' she thought. Closing her eyes she listened as Dumbledore deducted twenty points from each house for fighting.   
  
"Now, I will go talk to Poppy." He said slipping behind the curtains and heading for the nurses station.   
  
"…I'm… I'm sorry." She heard and then a loud intake of breath. Opening her eyes she saw him look at her. She watched as a single tear slid over his tightly scrunched eye and slowly slid down the side of his face.   
  
"I'm sorry too." She whispered.   
  
The silence lay there and she thought she had gone deaf when his voiced whispered her name.   
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
"Can, you know, can we pretend that this never happened?" He asked.   
  
"No." She said. And sighed. "But, we can forgive each other." She said.   
  
"You've been forgiven since I kissed you." He whispered bitterly.  
  
"… You're forgiven for that too." when she saw this she noticed him flinch. He had to have been in some pain his face was so covered with purple blotches that she barely saw any of his normally pale skin.   
  
Dumbledore came in, a beaker of a glowing ooze in his hand and the nurse fallowed behind.   
  
The ooze was a poltice which the evil hag slapped on their faces with as much fanesse as heard of elephants.   
  
"Ow. That hurts you know!" Draco said glaring at the woman who was slapping the stuff on with her fingers.   
  
"Stop whining Draco." Ginny said and looked at her shoe.   
  
"When I get my hands on some wet set fireworks you'd better watch out!" Draco said venomously at the poor nurse who only raised an eyebrow.   
  
"How many do you need?" Ginny asked with a grin. It wasn't a secret that her brothers not only made the most entertaining tricks but owned their own shop.  
  
"Only a half a dozen or so. I'd shove so far up her-" He was stopped when she shoved a hand full of the goo in his mouth.   
  
Ginny only laugh at his hopeless expression of utter disgust.   
  
"Oh, Draco, you are amusing. Now, I must go. Catch ya around sometime." She said with a wink and dived off of the table and into the hall as she peeled the junk off of her face.   
  
The nurse let out a giggle.   
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" He asked miffed.   
  
She only laughed harder and left the room and turned of the lights leaving the room dark. Draco didn't realize that his teeth were glowing in the dark.   
  
Exhausted, he only lay back and fell asleep on the hospital cot.   
  
  
~~~  
Chapter 7...wow! 


	8. Cause And Effect

Ginny climbed the stairwell to the Gryfindor Tower. The over indulgent woman in the portrait smiled cheerfully but then glanced concerned.   
  
"Ginny Weasley? What happened to you child?" She asked  
  
"You don't want to know and I don't want to talk about it so to make a long story short I won't tell you." Ginny said softly.   
  
"Oh, if that's what you want. Password dear?"   
  
"Slytherin Sucks." She said with little energy. The painting swung out and she held her breath. All hell was about to break loose.   
  
"Where have you been, Ginny?" Asked a quiet voice in the back of the room.   
  
"I plead the fifth!" She had heard that in a movie she watched for Muggle Studies and thought it sounded right.   
  
"Pity you're not in America then isn't it." Harry said as he closed the book he'd been holding.   
  
"I went out to the nor-west tower for a duel…" She said trying to sound believable.   
  
"And you got in a fist fight?" He asked.  
  
"Um…yeah." She said collapsing on the oversized chair beside Harry.   
  
"Details please?" He insisted.   
  
"It's a long story."   
  
"We've got time." He said raising a brow.   
  
"Me and Malfoy went rounds." She said closing her eyes. Ginny could just picture what he was thinking. 'Oh no, poor defenseless little Ginny Weasley was beat up by that big bad prat, Malfoy.'  
  
"Why?" he asked sounding absolutely calm.   
  
"A mutual argument that got out of hand." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Did you tell Dumbledor?" He asked.   
  
"He already knows. Is there ANYTHING in this school that he DOESN'T know?" She yelled with frustration.  
  
"…Probably not." He said with a trademark grin. The corners of his mouth went down again but he didn't frown. "What happened to Malfoy?"   
  
"Oh, well he's worse off then me, that's for sure. He doesn't exactly reek of innocence. His face is all bruised… I feel so horrible about it." She said.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked slightly shocked.  
  
"Um… I guess I instigated it. He wouldn't fight me so… I punched him. It was my fault." She said with a week smile. "Who would of thunk? A Malfoy not starting a fight." She shook her head much to Harry's disapproval.   
  
"He shouldn't have hit you even if you did punch him." He said sternly.   
  
Ginny stood up. "Excuse me?" She hissed. "And why the hell not?"  
  
"Gin, don't take this the right way. But guys shouldn't hit girls." He said seriously.   
  
"Listen up here Mr.- higher- then -thou- Harry- freaking'- Potter, I don't give a shit if I'm a girl. I don't expect to be treated differently one way or the other. I hit him, he hit me. Not the other way around. Hell, I wanted him to hit me I think!" She said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confusion.   
  
"I don't want to be treated like glass. I may be a girl, a small one given, but I can take care of myself. I don't need you, or anyone following me around fighting my battles. Not now, not ever. I'm not just Ron's sister you know. I'm Ginny Weasley, fifth year and fourth generation Gryfindor! If you have any doubts how well I can take care of myself ask Draco Malfoy!" She said and stormed off up the steps and into her dorm room.   
  
Harry stood at where she had been thinking of her words and the truth that rang loudly in them. Setting the book on the end table he stood up and went to his own dorm. He just had to think.   
  
  
Ron and Hermoine entered the common room as the boys' dorm door closed.   
  
"I don't care about 'facts' the slime ball hit my sister. Now, he's gonna get it. Just wait till Fred and George find out. They take their positions as beaters very seriously!" Ron screamed his eyes wide in fury.   
  
"Ron, SHUT UP! Have you even talked about it with Ginny? This could be a big misunderstanding or a coincidence even!"   
  
"Oh, it's no coincidence." Ron steamed. "I saw the way they glared at each other."   
  
Ron entered the boys' dorm in a huff, ignoring Harry who was laying face down on his bed.  
  
Down in the Slytherin dungeons Draco was trying to sneak into the common room un-noticed. He hoped that it would be so crowded that nobody would notice that he'd not been there. Draco kicked himself for falling asleep.  
  
"Did you hear? Those Weasleys caught Malfoy down in the dungeon. I heard they held him back and beat him up." A second year whispered to another.   
  
Malfoy sneered and continued through the room and stopped at a portion of the wall. Placing his hand on a portion of the wall a stone slid revealing an engraving. Draco reached into his pocket pulling out his medallion placing it into the engraving. A green light flashed and a portion of the wall moved revealing his dorm room.   
  
Sluggishly he stepped into the room, letting the door slam behind him with a loud snap. He hated that door and often wondered what would happen if he wasn't fast enough while going through it. Angrily he ripped at the front of his robes. They were beyond repair. The only thing he could do was to replace them. Draco shoved the ball of Green material into the fire where it started to let out a foul smoke.   
  
"Great! They're fire resistant!" He announced as he pulled the un-charred remains of his robes. How the heck was he supposed to get rid of them? Frustrated he tossed them onto the floor and flung himself onto his bed, groaning when he hit the back of his head on the dashboard. Things were not going good for him; that was for sure. But then things took a turn for worse.   
  
A loud clank was heard and the door was open, Jacob raced in looking slightly pale.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Draco, The entire Weasley crew wants to kick your ass. Well, not just yours. More like anyone associated with you…like me!" He said collapsing in a chair. "Imagine, there I was minding my own business, writing a few reminders on the Gryfindor house wall," He said with a grin " When out of nowhere three red headed monsters jump out of the shadows and grab me by my robes and try to drag me into a class room. So there I was kicking and biting finally one of the thugs let me go and I ran all they way here… you're friends are waiting outside the front door but the Bloody Baron distracted them while I got inside."   
  
For the first time in the entire ordeal Draco smiled. "You had your hood up didn't you?" He asked as he bent to peel off a shoe.   
  
Jacob looked at his roommate oddly. "Yeah, soooo???"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and snatched a mirror off of the table. Storming across the room he lifted the hood of his friend's robes. Holding the mirror in front of Jacob he sniffed. "Now do you understand?"   
  
"Ohhh, well this is the first time the family resemblance nearly got me killed." He said tossing the mirror onto Draco's bed.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes at his cousin. How thick was he? He loved him like a brother but the guy had issues.   
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Jacob asked as Malfoy grabbed a change of clothes.   
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe you should change into pink robes and wear a big sign that reads, "I'm not Draco Malfoy." At the very least they'll think you're a girl." Draco said sarcastically and gave his long time cohort a withering look.   
  
"Hey! Don't look at me in that tone of voice young man!" Jacob added in an astoundingly realistic impression of his aunt Narcissia, Draco's mother.   
  
Draco shuddered. "Don't do THAT!" he said with a mock tone of fear.   
  
The two laughed and both were in better spirits then they were in when they had entered the room. Now the tricky part was keeping it that way…  
~~~~~~~~  
That's eight folks! Oh yeah! I decided to do the whole 'hidden dorms' thing since a lot of people describe all of the house dorms the same way but with different furniture *sigh* so I was original. I figured "hey, why not! I'm positive if anyone could do it the Slytherins would" so there you have it. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
